Bajos instintos
by Lawliet Hiwatari Takarai
Summary: NaruSasu / SasuNaru: Aunque quisiera, no podía negar que el sexo era una parte esencial en su vida pues disfrutaba como nadie las embriagantes y enloquecedoras sensaciones que sentía desde su cabeza hasta la punta de sus pies... pero no es hasta que conoce a cierto empresario pelinegro de ojos color onix que descubre el éxtasis de entregarse a alguien completamente.


**Hola a todos. Me da gusto estar nuevamente publicando una de mis historias, las cuales hago con mucho cariño para todos los fans de la pareja de que hacen Naruto y Sasuke ya sea en versión NaruSasu o SasuNaru que a mí en realidad me da igual el orden de los factores si al final el "producto" es que estén juntos. **

**Bueno, antes que nada, quiero propiamente advertir, aunque no sé si exagero… sobre el hecho de que esta historia tiene contenido "lemon" … fue un intento de hacer una historia erótica pero a pesar de que llevo años escribiendo, el lemon no se me da muy bien por lo que puedo decir que es suave y a mi particular punto de vista, completamente justificado porque repito, es una historia erótica. **

**Bajos instintos  
**Por: Lawliet Hiwatari Takarai

Aunque quisiera, no podía negar que el sexo era una parte esencial en su vida pues disfrutaba como nadie las embriagantes y enloquecedoras sensaciones que sentía desde su cabeza hasta la punta de sus pies, no había parte de su sensual anatomía que no estremeciera bajo el extraordinario placer que las caricias y el sutil contacto de unos dedos o labios ajenos provocaban sobre su sedosa y trigueña piel la cual era verdaderamente fina y sensible al mínimo roce.

Le encantaba satisfacer su fogosidad con juegos íntimos previos al anhelado orgasmo, cualquier fantasía que pudiera encender su lívido y abrirle paso para regocijarse con una experiencia que lo llevara al éxtasis era bien recibida por su mente y la llevaba a la práctica sin ningún tapujo. Para él, se trataba de gozar lo más posible el efecto que el jugueteo preliminar era capaz de ocasionar en el cuerpo.

Muchas habían sido las veces que había conseguido llegar al clímax y vaciar su blanca semilla sin tener que ser penetrado, toques suaves en su cuerpo, caricias firmes en su viril miembro, o una cálida respiración sobre su cuello era suficiente para que los músculos se contrajeran y explotara liberando con dicha su caliente esperma y satisfaciendo su deseo.

A los diecisiete años de edad, en plena flor de la juventud, había experimentado por primera vez el placer carnal y aunque no consumó el acto, la felación y la masturbación que el chico con el que se inició, le practicó había sido más que suficiente para saber que el sexo era el acto más exquisito que el ser humano pudiera practicar. Todas esas nuevas sensaciones que su cuerpo disfrutó fueron la puerta de acceso a un mundo en el que buscaba dar y obtener placer infinito.

Después de eso, se permitió tener un par de parejas sexuales más sin tener una relación seria y sin llegar al final del acto, es decir, no penetraba ni se dejaba penetrar pues por muy anticuado que eso pudiera parecer a su particular estilo de vida y a su necesidad sexual, él quería perder por completo su virginidad con alguien que le resultara especial, no sabía cómo realmente, pero estaba seguro que su corazón le diría cuando estuviera presente ante aquella persona.

No se quejaba, pues aunque muchos de sus amigos le compartían sus aventuras sexuales con lujo de detalle y le hablaban respecto a lo delicioso y satisfactorio que era sentir un pedazo de carne duro, potente y resbaloso dentro de su ser, él quería darle la exclusividad a una persona, una que estaba seguro que iba a llegar tarde o temprano a su vida, además de que para ese tipo de relaciones se debe de ser muy consciente de todos los riesgos a los que se está expuesto, empezando por las enfermedades de transmisión sexual, hasta la exposición de la vida íntima en las redes sociales, que por cierto, estaba muy de moda.

Fue entonces que, cuatro años después de haber iniciado con su vida sexual activa, lo conoció. Desde el primer instante que sus orbes azul zafiro se fijaron en aquel sujeto de mirada fría pero seductora su cuerpo quiso pertenecerle por completo. Era el hombre más perturbadoramente fascinante y cautivador que había visto en su vida, quién decía que la perfección no existía es que no había conocido todavía a Sasuke Uchiha.

El sujeto era dueño de un soberbio, moldeado y escultural cuerpo que era sin duda alguna era la envidia de muchos y el deseo de otros. Sus largas y torneadas piernas se apreciaban en todas y cada una de las prendas que solía usar, sus glúteos redondos y perfectamente delineados pedían a gritos atención con cada paso que su dueño daba, deseaba tanto estrujarlos, pellizcarlos y morderlos. Su torso masculino incluía un abdomen perfectamente trabajado sin un solo gramo de grasa corporal y un pecho fuerte que se antojaba acariciar de arriba a abajo. Sus brazos musculosos provocaban querer ser abrazado por ellos en una ardiente noche de pasión mientras gemía su nombre cerca de su oído. Pero sus ojos, ese par de iris negros tan profundos de un negro tan intenso como el mismo firmamento sin estrellas eran lo más llamativo de todo su ser. Al verlos notabas deseo, pasión, lujuria, arrebato… frenesí. Era los ojos más endemoniadamente eróticos que había visto jamás. Aunque todo eso se ocultaba bajo una actitud de completa arrogancia y altanería.

Había sido una verdadera odisea conquistar a ese perfecto ser pues su carácter era terrible por decir lo menos. Estoico, impasible, serio, reservado, discreto, taciturno… por lo que acercarse a él fue un proceso engorroso y complejo. Se trataba del hermano menor del dueño de la cafetería para la cual trabajaba medio tiempo después de la universidad y aun así le llevaba cinco años de diferencia, ¿Qué posibilidades tenía de que se fijara en un joven de veintiún años? Itachi Uciha, su jefe, había abierto otro local al otro lado de la ciudad y le pidió a su hermanito, como solía llamarlo, que se hiciera cargo de la matriz.

Esa era la razón por la cual lo veía todos los días, misma razón por la cual se esmeraba en su apariencia para llamar la atención del Uchiha menor, pero este parecía no notarlo. Hasta que, harto de soñar con él todas noches en donde lo tomaba y poseía con lujuria y pasión desenfrenada, de tener que consolarse con masturbaciones nocturnas y matutinas imaginado que eran sus manos o su boca, decidió ser directo tal y como lo era él. Y vaya sorpresa se llevó al conocer una faceta de su jefe completamente diferente a la que mostraba normalmente.

Sasuke – dijo entrando a la oficina.

Llegas temprano Naruto – lo miró desde su escritorio sorprendido - ¿Acaso quieres que te deje salir una hora antes? – preguntó evidenciando que había llegado una hora antes de que empezara su jornada.

No – respondió de forma juguetona.

¿Qué haces aquí entonces? – dirigió nuevamente su atención a los papeles que tenía sobre el escritorio esperando que el rubio hablara.

Nos conocemos desde hace cuatro meses - comenzó a hablar – y la verdad desde que te vi no he dejado de soñar contigo.

¿Disculpa? – Sasuke lo miraba asombrado.

No estoy buscando nada serio – aclaró el otro – más bien… -

¿Hablas de sexo? – preguntó el empresario poniéndose de pie y caminando hacía Naruto.

Si – respondió el joven tratando de no intimidarse por el otro.

¿A cambio de qué? –

A cambio de nada Sasuke – dijo con dignidad – solo por placer.

El Uchiha lo miró con sospecha, le costaba creer que el chico le estuviera pidiendo sexo sin obtener nada a cambio, aún era estudiante y quizás necesitaba dinero para algún trabajo escolar o para comprarse algo de moda, tenía sus dudas pero no podía negar que la oferta sonaba… muy tentadora pues Naruto no era nada feo, al contrario. Sus facciones y su cuerpo despertaban el deseo de muchos, por eso durante su turno siempre había más gente.

¿Quieres que te crea que será cambio de nada? – preguntó para salir de dudas.

Sasuke… - caminó hasta llegar a él seductoramente – me gusta el sexo, aunque nunca he estado con nadie completamente ¿Me entiendes? – el otro asintió sorprendido con la confesión – pero desde el primer día que cruzaste por esa puerta – señaló hacia la entrada - supe que contigo estoy dispuesto a llegar hasta… el final – susurró mientras su dedo había paseado juguetonamente desde la barbilla del azabache hasta su pelvis.

¿Quieres entregarte a mí, zorrito? – el mayor lo tomó por la barbilla mirándolo con deseo.

Hazme tuyo – pasó sus brazos por el cuello del mayor sin dejar de ver sus ojos.

De acuerdo – contestó el otro - te voy a enseñar el verdadero placer del sexo – murmuró en su oído mientras apretaba sus nalgas.

Cuando Naruto sintió las poderosas manos de su jefe en su trasero pegó un brinco para rodear la cintura del mayor con sus piernas y comenzaron a besarse con desesperación y frenesí. Las manos del rubio acariciaban con arrebato la nuca y despeinaban las sedosas hebras negras de cabello que tenía el dueño de sus fantasías. Sasuke, por su cuenta, no dejaba de manosear el redondeado trasero por encima del pantalón de vestir que llevaba como uniforme de la cafetería pasando sus largos y finos dedos cerca de la entrada virgen del chico. Pensar que nadie había entrado antes en él le hacía hervir la sangre de puro deseo.

Sasuke… - gimió su nombre echando el cuello para atrás para dejar que el mayor tomara esa parte de su cuerpo –

El pelinegro lamía la sedosa piel de la garganta mordiendo sutilmente sin dejar marcas notando que con cada mordida que dejaba en el cuello el rubio se estremecía en sus brazos. Le costaba creer que estuviera a punto de tener relaciones en su oficina con un empleado cinco años más joven que él, y más aún que el joven se lo hubiera pedido con tanta sensualidad que no se había podido resistir. Y la verdad es que un par de noches había soñado que se follaba a Naruto, quién iba a decir que su sueño se iba a volver realidad. Camino con el joven en sus brazos hasta que se sentó en el sillón que tenía frente al escritorio y lo sentó encima de su miembro que ya estaba duro, un gemido salió de los labios de ambos.

Eres delicioso – se escuchó decir al mayor

Tómame – pidió Naruto

Y muy caliente zorrito – afirmó – me la pones muy dura.

Tú me excitas Sasuke, eres jodidamente sexy –

Sasuke comenzó a desnudarlo sin dejar de besar el sensual cuerpo que estaba encima de él. Cada vez sentía más duro su miembro, pero si era verdad que aquel chico era virgen tenía que prepararlo bien para cuando lo embistiera. Estaba sorprendido de la respuesta de Naruto, se dejaba hacer de todo, respondía a sus caricias con gemidos o pronunciando su nombre con voz entrecortada por el placer que estaba sintiendo, no jugaba cuando le decía que le gustaba el sexo, pero entonces ¿Por qué nunca había llegado hasta el final con nadie?

Naruto se movía sensualmente sobre la virilidad de Sasuke rozando su entrada con el duro miembro, sentía que su propio órgano empezaba a manchar su ropa interior con un líquido blanquecino debido al inmenso placer que le proporcionaban los besos y las caricias del mayor sobre su piel, sin duda alguna eso era mucho mejor que en sus sueños eróticos. Sus traviesas manos jugaban con el cabello azabache enterrando sus dedos en el y jalándolo sutilmente cuando alguna caricia de su amante lograba arrebatarle un suspiro. Acercó su rostro a la oreja del pelinegro y con su lengua comenzó a lamer juguetonamente esa sensible parte del cuerpo.

El Uchiha sintió un dolor en su glande debido a la prisión de ropa en la que se encontraba, el roce que el rubio daba con su lengua en su oído lo estaba torturando y sentía que estaba punto de perder el poco control que le quedaba. Con sus hábiles manos empezó a despejar al menor de la ropa que le quedaba hasta dejarlo desnudo ante sus negruzcos ojos. ¡Dios! Que cuerpazo se cargaba el otro, quería devorarlo por completo.

Cuando Sasuke lo dejó desnudo, el rubio aprovechó para exhibir su cuerpo y sentarse nuevamente encima pero en esta ocasión, dándole la espalda al mayor. El empresario estaba extasiado con la sensualidad del menor, llevó los dedos de su mano derecha a la boca de Naruto para que éste los chupara y los dejara llenos de su caliente saliva mientras que con su otra mano acariciaba el miembro del otro.

Sasuke… - suspiró

¿Estás listo? – preguntó Sasuke en su oído.

Si –

El mayor metió un dedo en su entrada e instintivamente el rubio de movió hacia adelante al sentir el intruso en su interior, sin embargo el brazo poderoso de Sasuke lo sostuvo para que no cayera. Dolía un poco pero ardía demasiado, nunca antes se había metido algo en aquella cavidad anal y aunque su propio semen y su propia saliva en los dedos de su amante mojaban aquella zona al ser su primera vez sentía malestar, sin embargo por otro lado la lenta masturbación que le hacía Sasuke lo hacían concentrarse en esos candentes movimientos.

El Uchiha mordía la espalda que tenía frente a él mientras su dedo se movía en círculos dentro del chico y su mano masajeaba pausadamente el miembro duro y húmedo. Cuando sintió que se había acostumbrado al primer dedo, metió el segundo con mucha mayor facilidad a lo que el rubio respondió moviéndose más rápido soltando de sus deliciosos labios gemidos claramente de placer; sin esperar mucho metió el tercer dedo sintiendo como su cavidad estaba caliente y muy húmeda.

Te la voy a meter Naruto… - anunció el otro para que el menor se preparara.

Métela toda – pidió el rubio excitado.

Hasta el fondo – confirmó el azabache.

Sasuke sacó su hombría del pantalón y al verla el rubio se sonrojo, por un momento dudo de que ese grande, duro y férreo pedazo de carne le fuera a caber por el ano pero las ganas de sentirlo dentro eran más grandes que sus dudas. Se sentó nuevamente encima de Sasuke pero de frente, quería verlo a la cara cuando lo estuviera embistiendo. Cuando sintió la punta llegar a su entrada se abrazó a Sasuke por el cuello y trato de relajarse para que entrara sin problemas, pero el sexo de Sasuke era voluminoso y su umbral muy pequeño.

El mayor sabía que le iba a doler, pero era preferible que le doliera todo y de golpe que ir poco a poco pues además de acrecentar su tortuosa espera, el dolor desaparecía más lentamente por lo que con un movimiento lo metió todo y se quedó quieto esperando a que el rubio se acostumbrara.

Sas…Sasuke – gritó el rubio al sentir como el miembro del otro llegaba hasta el fondo.

No te muevas, Naruto – gimió Sasuke excitado – solo relájate.

¿Crees que pueda relajarme contigo dentro de mí? –

Inténtalo – ordenó con picardía en su mirada – Es lo que deseabas ¿No? Querías que te poseyera – Sasuke se empezó a mover muy lentamente - querías que fuera el primero que te marcara – decía cerca de su oído

Si… si… - contestó el otro mientras también comenzaba a moverse con lentitud sobre el pene del mayor.

Muévete así… despacio sobre mi miembro… - lo guiaba el azabache – siente como te entra todo, está muy mojado.

Sasuke… - jadeo Naruto – Mmmhh que bien se está sintiendo.

¿Te gusta? –

Si… -

El mayor ocupó sus labios besando y chupando el cuello logrando desencadenar más espasmos por parte del chico que tenía entre sus brazos haciendo que apretara su miembro de la manera más deliciosa que había disfrutado en su vida. Sus grandes manos paseaban por todo el cuerpo acariciando cada espacio del mismo, era la sesión de sexo más placentera y exquisita que había experimentado y eso que aún no había terminado.

Naruto ya estaba muy caliente y estimulaba su propio miembro al compás de las embestidas que le daba Sasuke que cada vez eran más rápidas y profundas. Saltaba enérgicamente en el miembro del mayor haciendo que sus nalgas chocaran con los muslos del otro y provocando una oleada de placer al sentir como entraba y salía de sus entrañas aquel viril miembro que ya estaba muy mojado.

Sasuke… que rico se siente –

¿Te gusta zorrito? –

Me… encanta… - Naruto hablaba con dificultad.

Así… zorrito, brinca en mi pene… - pedía mientras agarraba sus caderas y lo ayudaba a clavarse más en su miembro.

Sasuke… que rico… si… así… llega hasta el fondo… -

¿Quieres más rápido? – preguntó excitado.

Si… dame más… dame más… -

Sasuke empezó a empujar su pelvis al ritmo de los saltos que el rubio daba en él para que su miembro entrara con más potencia y vigor y tocara la sensible zona del rubio que lo hacía gritar. Y tuvo el efecto que el azabache quería, los ojos del rubio estaban complemente nublados por la pasión del momento, sus mejillas sonrojadas por la actividad que estaban llevando a cabo y de sus labios brotaba un pequeño hilo de baba que lo hacía lucir caliente, excitado, fogoso.

Sasuke… ya no aguanto… - dijo casi gritando – siento que…. Siento… ah sí… sí… que rico – gemía sin tapujo – Sasuke… así cógeme… sí… que rico me coges… Sasuke me voy a venir… -

Ah… Naruto que rico te mueves – dijo Sasuke con dificultad – deja me salgo…. Siento que ya me voy a venir también.

No… - Naruto se aferró a Sasuke por el cuello

Naruto… no aguanto más… deja me salgo… -

No… no… quiero tu leche… quiero tu leche dentro de mí… -

Naruto… no…. no…. no estoy usando condón….-

Ahhh – gimieron a la vez.

El que Sasuke dijera que lo estaban haciendo sin protección provocó un ardor en ambos y estimuló a que se corrieran al mismo tiempo soltando un gemido sonoro y lleno de alivio. Sasuke lo hizo en el interior del rubio y Naruto sobre el estómago y pecho del azabache. Se quedaron abrazados unos minutos en lo que sus respiraciones se regulaban y recuperaban el aliento.

Ha sido la mejor experiencia de mi vida – dijo Naruto que tenía su rostro recargado en el hombro del otro.

Para no haber estado con alguien antes parecías un experto en esto – comentó Sasuke mientras acariciaba inconscientemente la espalda del rubio.

Si he estado con otros hombres antes – aclaró – pero nunca había llegado hasta el final.

¿Por qué? – preguntó con curiosidad.

No me sentía preparado – respondió y levantó su rostro para dar un beso en la mejilla de su amante - ¿Y qué me dices de ti? Con tu cara de pocos amigos y actitud imperturbable cuesta creer que sean tan ardiente y vigoroso en la cama.

He estado con un par de mujeres y hombres… soy bisexual – comentó – pero nunca lo había hecho sin condón y… nunca me había venido dentro de nadie.

Que afortunado soy entonces – sonrió aun abrazando a Sasuke.

Si, eres un suertudo – dijo el Uchiha con arrogancia.

¡Hey! – Naruto le besó fugazmente los labios – tú deberías sentirte agradecido por haberte dado mi virginidad.

Tú quisiste dármela – nuevamente esa sonrisa socarrona adornada su rostro.

Que creído – Naruto fingió enfado pero su rostro lo delataba – me gustaría repetirlo – expresó mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

Tú dime cuándo y dónde –

¿No tienes alguna relación seria en estos momentos? – preguntó inquieto – no me gusta eso de las infidelidades.

No he salido con nadie en meses – afirmó el otro.

Con lo bueno que estás, me sorprende –

Y puedo seguir sorprendiéndote – Sasuke besó apasionadamente a Naruto antes de cambiarse para seguir cada uno con sus labores.

De esa manera habían dado inicio a su peculiar relación, con placenteros encuentros sexuales que cada vez eran mucho más frecuentes y mucho más intensos. Se habían compaginado perfectamente, disfrutaban y hacían que el otro disfrutara cada encuentro. Experimentaban posiciones y lugares para no caer en la rutina y monotonía y vaya que lo gozaban de principio a fin. Lo habían hecho en el lujoso departamento de Sasuke en repetidas ocasiones pero no solo sobre la pomposa cama del empresario, sino también en el sillón grande de la sala, en el fastuoso jacuzzi de mármol negro que tenía Sasuke en el baño de su habitación, en la pequeña mesa de la cocina donde el mayor solía tomar su taza de café negro por las mañanas, en el rústico escritorio de la biblioteca y en la tumbona del balcón habían sido testigos de la entrega de ambos. En el modesto hogar de Naruto también habían llevado a cabo varias sesiones de increíble sexo, en la alfombra, el patio trasero, frente al televisor de la sala, en el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones y por poco lo hacen afuera en la puerta principal de no ser porque niños jugaban en la calle.

Se animaron a cumplir la mayoría de las fantasías del rubio para la cual, Sasuke no había puesto ningún tipo de objeción, al contrario, le gustaba escuchar las originales y locas ideas del rubio pues además se habían atrevido a hacerlo en la parte trasera del deportivo que manejaba Sasuke a un costado de una transitada autopista, esa había sido una experiencia llena de adrenalina; en el bosque que estaba a las afueras del lugar en donde habían montado un campamento también lo habían hecho, en la casa de Itachi una vez que los invitó a pasar el fin de semana para que Sasuke pudiera conocer a su cuñado Deidara. En los baños públicos de una estación de gasolina, detrás de un juego mecánico del parque de diversiones, en el gimnasio de la universidad a la que asistía Naruto, en la piscina del club deportivo al que solían ir los hermanos Uchiha en vacaciones o fines de semana, en la sala de música de la universidad del rubio cuando había sido su graduación y para recordar su primera vez habían repetido en varias ocasiones en la oficina del empresario, pues ahora Naruto trabajaba de fijo en la cafetería como jefe de personal.

No obstante lo que había comenzado con solo encuentros sexuales, poco a poco y sin que se dieran cuenta, sus salidas se habían convertido en salidas como las de una pareja cualquiera, iban al cine, y si, ahí también en un par de ocasiones se habían metido mano, iban a cenar, a beber algo al bar más cercano, a caminar por el parque e incluso de compras, hasta que llego el punto en el que había ocasiones que Naruto dormía en el departamento de Sasuke por largas temporadas.

Lo más práctico es que te mudes conmigo, Naruto – dijo Sasuke un domingo por la mañana día el cual ninguno de los dos trabajaba.

¿Hablas en serio? – preguntó emocionado por la idea de su amante.

De cualquier forma pasas más tiempo aquí que en tu propia casa –

Tienes razón… pero… - el rubio dudaba un poco.

¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Sasuke que no dejaba de preparar el desayuno.

Llevamos saliendo tres años y no hemos hablado de lo que somos – comentó Naruto.

¿Lo que somos? – cuestionó Sasuke riéndose – Naruto, es obvio que somos una pareja ¿No?

Es que nunca me pediste que fuera tu novio – hizo un puchero que cautivo al mayor.

Pero si fuiste tú el que inicio todo esto – recordó Sasuke

Ya lo sé… -

Sasuke dejó la comida sobre la estufa a fuego lento para que terminara de cocinarse y caminó hasta el rubio que estaba recargado en la barrita de la cocina con su cabeza sobre sus manos. Lo abrazó por detrás y rozo con su miembro el trasero el rubio y depósito un beso en la nuca provocando un escalofrío en su amante.

Te recuerdo que fuiste tú él que dijo que no quería nada serio – expresó Sasuke con delicadeza – si no te lo pedí formalmente fue precisamente por eso y porque el hecho de que tenemos sexo, de que no salimos con nadie más, que tengamos citas como cualquier pareja y que, prácticamente vivas aquí.

Pero ya llevamos años juntos – replicó el rubio.

Por eso mismo zorrito – rio el mayor – por todo lo que hemos hecho, por todo lo que hemos pasado yo di por hecho de que somos pareja – afirmó el otro – por favor Naruto, los empleados de la cafetería lo saben, mi hermano y Deidara lo saben, todos los que nos conocen saben que lo somos, bueno eso piensan y yo igual lo pienso así.

¿Y tú me quieres? – preguntó el rubio.

Preguntar eso a estas alturas es ridículo – Sasuke lo soltó para voltearlo y tenerlo de frente – yo nunca dije que no quisiera nada serio, al principio pensé que sería solo sexo, pero nuestra relación se fue dando y ahora estamos juntos.

No has respondido si me quieres - dijo Naruto triste.

Claro que te quiero Naruto – Sasuke empezaba a desesperarse por la inseguridad del otro, le sorprendía es actitud en el rubio que normalmente no se portaba de esa manera - ¿Me quieres tú?

Desde el principio, si te dije que no quería nada serio era para que no te asustaras – confesó el rubio.

Eso ya no importa Naruto – Sasuke lo abrazó – seguimos juntos.

¿Entonces si soy tu novio? – preguntó ya más animado.

Si, Naruto, eres mi novio – respondió con fingido fastidio - ¿Entonces te parece si organizamos tu mudanza?

¿Y si primero vamos a nuestra habitación? – preguntó Naruto enfatizando la palabra nuestra.

Sasuke lo miró con perversidad y caminó hasta la estufa para apagarla, sabía que iban a tardar en desayunar pues primero se iban a comer entre ellos quizás un par de veces, antes de alimentar el cuerpo con alimentos.

Ven acá zorrito – lo cargo y lo sentó sobre el desayunador – yo creo que tú y yo no necesitamos una cama para hacerlo.

Lo sé – respondió Naruto – pero hay algo que quiero experimentar.

¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Sasuke sabiendo que bajo esa apariencia inocente que tenía su pareja se escondía un vicioso del sexo.

Quiero penetrarte – soltó sin más.

¡De ninguna manera! – soltó una sonora carcajada.

¡Sasuke! – gritó Naruto – pensé que eras más mente abierta, que estabas dispuesto a experimentar cualquier cosa.

Te dejaré penetrarme cuando nos casemos – dijo sin darle mucha importancia.

¿Cuándo qué? – preguntó Naruto confundido.

Te espero en el jacuzzi – le sonrió y guiñó el ojo dejando al rubio en la cocina tremendamente sorprendido.

¿Acaso me está proponiendo matrimonio? – susurró Naruto cuando minutos después cuando salió de su asombro – Sasuke quiere casarse conmigo… ¡Qué emoción! – salió disparado a la habitación que compartía con su amante para darle el sí.

¿Por qué tardaste tanto Naruto, qué hacías? –

Si quiero – expresó con emoción.

¿Si quieres qué? –

SI quiero casarme contigo Sasuke – el azabache que estaba metido ya en el jacuzzi bajo el agua caliente lo miró desconcertado. Después entendió la situación.

Casémonos entonces – sonrió Sasuke – pero ahora quiero hacerte mío así que desnúdate y métete al jacuzzi de una vez.

Te amo Sasuke – al azabache le sorprendió escuchar aquello ya nunca se lo había dicho pero de alguna manera lo sabía.

Y yo te amo a ti, Naruto –

**FIN.**

**Quiero darle infinitas gracias y dedicarle a esta historia a una chica que siempre me deja tu cometario… (creo que es la única): genesis… no he podido responderte porque en realidad no tengo idea de cómo hacerlo aquí en Fanfiction, pero de verdad que estoy muy agradecida porque te tomes el tiempo de leer mis historias y dejarme tu comentario, decidí subir esta historia, ya que pensaba hacerlo hasta el siguiente sábado, pero opté por hacerlo de una vez para agradecerte el estar siempre al pendiente de mis escritos. Quiero que sepas que leo todos y cada uno de tus comentarios. Mil gracias. **


End file.
